


Tradition

by trascendenza



Category: Psych
Genre: Food, Gen, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Gus' face scrunched in revulsion at the sheer principle of the thing. "It's like he doesn't know us at all."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

The sweet smell of jerk chicken filled his flared nostrils. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about," he said, fanning it towards himself and savoring it.

"My dad had the audacity to ask me if we ever get tired of eating here," Shawn said, and Gus was touched to see genuine disappointment marring his features.

Gus' face scrunched in revulsion at the sheer principle of the thing. "It's like he doesn't know us at all."

Shawn put his fist over his chest. "That's what I said." He exhaled. "Let us eat this meal in commemoration to the special bond that has developed between us and this manna among men."

Gus felt the sympathetic tears coming on, so he nodded quickly and picked up his fork, stabbing the first piece. Shawn did the same and, slowly and with great ceremony, they reached across the table until their pieces met in the middle, like a fist-bump, but with more meat and sauce and maybe just a little unsanitary, but he'd overlook it just this once.

"To the sweet-spiciness," Shawn said. "May it never leave us."

"Amen," Gus said, and he didn't know if he was just imagining it, but that first piece did taste extra amazing, like it was infused with something special.


End file.
